Relena?
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: Something is wrong, but is there really?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Idon'townanything  
  
Why did this have to happen? I've been located by F.L.A.G.(im using a little bit from TKR but this is way after like a what happened), and that means Relena has to die and Nicolette(hiya grl) has been brought back to life. I guess it was only a matter of time. I pack some street clothes I had from before. Now its back to being the cold hearted bitch. In which was a turn around of being Relena. Im just glad I get my car back. Attack Beast(yup still alive and kicking, sorta) is the most offense car there. I use my labtop and use a secure line to talk to them.   
"This is Nick, where's Tommy?" I said into the screen.  
"Always the blunt one. Nice to see you too." A man with light blonde hair said.  
"Ok, Hello Greg. Now put Tom on." He stood up and a guy with dark brown hair and green eyes sat down where he was.  
"Well what a pleasure to see you, Nicolette." I just sat there staring at him, he knows I hate my name.(but I really like it, how bout u?) I picked up a file and showed it to him.  
"What's this?" I asked him.  
"Your new mission. I'm sending you the password for it now, not like you ever needed it." He gave a little smile.  
"Well, I am a wonderful hacker, that's why you need me."   
"That and you the best assassin, and shooter," he added."Anyway check the file and complete it, as for beast he's on his way in a mobile suit. A Gundam in which he was placed a while ago. Its a good thing you're a good pilot, and you know all about them since you were trained as a gundam without people knowing."  
"Which suit?" I picked up the file at looked back at the screen.  
"Well, as Relena you're attending a private meeting with the pilot, and when you're there Beast will present itself."  
"Fine. B'Bye." And with that I turned off the screen.  
  
I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling and had one thought in my mind.... Relena. I couldn't help it. She was in every part of my mind. Out of nowhere I hear a knocking on my door. Then Duo steps in.  
"Hey man." He said leaning agenst the door.  
"I thought you went out with Erica?" I asked  
"I did, its 2 in the mourning and I saw your light on. What's up?" He said.  
"Nothing, I just cant sleep. That and we have to go to this meeting tomorrow, well today."  
"Don't worry about it, besides its just us." And then he walked out of the room.  
"And Relena." I added to myself. Then I knocked out and slept.  
  
When I wook up I deiced to go as myself and not Relena. So I put on black jeans, a white tank top, and a black vest on, also with black leather boots with heels. I put my hair up in a pony tail and went to go meet the gundams and get Attack Beast back. I walked out and left a note saying that I went myself to the meeting. I went outside and saw that KAT was waiting for me.  
"Well, hello Daaarlinnnn." The Cycle said.  
"Where's Stacy?" I asked while getting on the cycle (remember its a motorcycle)  
"Oh, she's on her honeymoon," then she laughed.   
"So I'm guessing it was David."  
"Very right, anyway where we going?" KAT asked  
"I think you'll like." And with that we left.  
  
"Where is she?" Duo screamed. "She's VERY late, I just wanna know where!!!!"   
"Clam down..." Quarte started.  
"Try looking over here Duo." I also being me looked. And what I saw wasn't the girl who I loved. She looked different. And that was somtin I didn't like.  
"Whoa, is that you?" Duo asked.  
"Yes, not stop staring." A voice said.  
"Who said that?" I said.  
"Next to Nic..Relena, good looking" I looked at Relena who was laughing. "What? You Laughing? Since when did hell freeze over?" The voice said.  
"Kool it KAT." Relena said. "Everyone meet KAT. The Motorcycle here." Then one of the Gundams started walking towards us without one of us, and it was MY gundam. Then something happened and I thought I was dreaming.  
"Well, isn't it favorite two females." Zero said.  
"Hello Beast," the two said as one.   
EMAIL ME?????? I love feedback!  
Review this!


	2. Chapter 2

DICLAIMER:DONOTOWNIT  
  
  
"Zero?? How can it talk?" Duo asked.  
"Listen people dont call me Zero? My name is..."  
"His name is Attack Beast. And how in the hell did you get into a gundam suit?" I asked.   
"Well little pretty Nicki, the only F.L.A.G. car not in one is KAT and Plato." Then he looked over at the gundams and they started walking over. The guys looked like they were going to faint.   
"I guess that covers it." I said looking to the others. "So who is who now? and who are the 2 new guys?"  
"Well, I'm still Damino" said Shenlong.  
"WAIT!!" Wufei started. "My Gundam is a Female? That can't be right."  
"Well it is so drop it or I'll blast ya." I couldn't but help and laugh at this site. Wufei who hates all women and thinks we're weak and depends on his gundam knows that its a female personallity.  
"Ok, just raise your hand. Where's Dante?" I asked.  
"Right here, Ms. Knight." It was Sandrock. Figured he was Quarte's gundam. "And these are the two new ones. Kyle, who is Heavyarms and Sara who is Deathscythe."   
"Nice to meet you guys, you both should get to know this sexy little lady soon enough.(now we know this is Attack Beast)" I just smiled, this car..um..now gundam always sucked up to me. "How about you and me make some trouble, sweets."  
"I think you should of been Duo's Gundam not Heero's. Both are sweet talkers." I looked to Duo who had a faint blush on his cheeks. "How about we find a way to get you guys into a smaller veical. I dont know maybe a car like before?"  
"Oh, don't spoil the fun Nick, besides you are a Gundam poilet, you can handle me."  
"You're a Gundam poilet?" Trowa finally saying something.  
"Yes, I've been trained for a while now, and I've been in a few battles. Ever heard of Kincaid?" I asked them.  
"I've heard of her, shes the Ice Princess. I met her once but she had her helmet on and a voice modulater on. She's one ruthless killer. She kills whatever her bosses tell her too. Anything." Quarte said.  
"Now i woulndn't say I'm that ruthless. Just a little...well...good at what I do." I say.  
"You kill people? Our little miss queen of the world? Peace rules everything girl?" Duo asks.  
"I'm not her anymore. When I was..I was good and everything else I had to be for FLAG not to find me, but as me I'm a bitch, and I kill whatever I'm told to kill. So please don't call me Relena. She doesn't live anymore, because I killed her." She steps over to Beast aKa Zero and latches a cable to him.  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked.  
"Im taking out the Zero System from all gundams." Then I started to climb up to the control pannel.  
"Why." Trowa asked.  
"Because thats where the personally chips are, and I have to transfer them back into their car forms. I may know how to poilet a gundam but what about my other team members. And when they wake up they'll want their cars back." Then I took out the system from Zero and he went black. I climded down it and took out a controler and a black ford came out. When it was close to me I opened the hood and incerted the chip.  
"Wow, Im back." Beast had said.  
"Now, we gotta get the shells to the other cars and we have to get two new one's for Kyle and Sara." I looked over to the gundams. "Don't worry, I'll get you guys out when I can get a shell for you. Just take care of your selves for now." With that Kat took off and so did Beast with me behind the weel.  
  
EMAIL ME AND REVIEW THIS PLEASE?¿?¿?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Listen PPLIdontownthis.ImjustanotherPhillyGrl. Sodrop it.  
  
"I lied." I started talking to to Beast.  
"'Bout what cutie?" Beast asked  
"Im not keeping you in this car, I'm putting you into my gundam, in which I named AttackBeast after you." I felt a bump and knew we were on a dirt road.   
"Aww, how sweet. I knew you had a soft inside with a hard outside." He gave a chuckle.  
"Don't get carried away, I knew someway or another I'd have to put you in there so why change your name?" I shot back.  
"Damn, just when I thought I was getting somewhere." He said. I looked out the window and just drove. I knew who I was going to go see and I didn't like that thought. I mean, I got away for a reason. I don't like being pushed into what I do. I may be good at it, but that doesn't mean I like it. I drive for about a half an hour and drove up to a small cottage and took out my gun. I stepped foward and opened the handle.  
"Anyone in here?" I yelled as I stepped inside. I heard a noise behind me. I turned and aimed the gun at it.  
"Don't you have any manners, Nick?" Oh boy. It was HIM.  
"Shut-up Greg, like i gotta tell u?" I said. We got along but not well under these terms. I lowered my gun at looked around.  
"So where's my AB at?" I asked  
"Don't worry, its getting upgraded, ok?" He shot back.  
"Watch it Greg or Kincaid will have to get rid of you" I said while reaching for my gun.  
"OK, you two. I want to speak with Nicolette. And ALONE!" He looked at Greg then back at me. "Hello Nicolette. You look nice."  
"Don't you dare call me that. To you it's either Kincaid or I shoot you." I shot out.  
"You'll never change will you. Always shoot first, shoot again, shoot some more then ask questions later." He said.(I loved that line from Wild Wild West)  
"Well if you mother fuckers wouldn't treat me like some caged up animal or some puppet that you use for your own amusment then maybe I wouldn't act like such a bitch."I screamed.  
"Just be thankful we took you in. You could have been rotting away your life in a prison cell right now." He started back.  
"Oh give me a break if it wasn't you then I'm sure it would of been someone else. Like Section31 or the CIA, or even the Keghi. So dont give me that crap."   
"Just listen! Do you wanna know where Beast is right now, or go over your mission?" Tom was right I was letting my emontins get the best of me. I sat down. "Good, now we put Beast in AB. We added something where you could over-ride Beast if anything was ever to go wrong."  
"What about the other team members? And what did you mean by them waking up, where are they." I asked  
"Well we implanted the memories of the members into differnt people, just like we did with you(you'll get more info later) but they have stornger conncetions to the Gundams." What was he talking about? Maybe some of the pilots? Nah, if they were wouldn't they of said something. Or maybe none of them don't have their memories. Tom picked up a file and sat near me. "Now lets talk about your mission.  
-=Meanwhile=-  
The four other guys sat down on the groud trying to figure out what just happened. I'm totally lost here. "Since when is our Little princess Kincaid, a ruthless SOB?" I looked at Heero who looked hurt somehow. I got up and walked over to the gundams who seemed to be in a conversation. The other guys followed me but didn't say anything.Wufei just looked at his gundam. He must be devistated that it's a female. Damino hers' name. She's a sassy little thing. Then there's Kyle. Twowa's gundam. And then there's mine. Sara. Who would ever thought that death had such a pretty name, well then again look at me. Who else could look this good. Then I guess I should start asking some questions. "Hey, could you guys like bend down or sit, or something? I would really like to ask some questions." I shouted. They looked at each other then the sat, very slowly making sure not to hurt no one.   
"Anything I could help you with doll?" Domino asked.  
"Well, I wanted to know what was going on? How can you guys talk?" I asked. Then Sara put down her hand and offered the poilts to climb on.  
"Do you want to keep yelling or just talk normal?" So we got on.  
"Now to answer your question, each gundam, well one of us, has a differnt part where our personallity chips are held. Like with Beast it was in the Zero system. And in each of us a differnt part. And I'm not telling 'cause the only one I trust to do that is my little Kincaid." We looked at each other.  
"You're telling me you all trust her? With everything she does?" Wufei asked, but before she could answer Quarte and Heero came to where we were.  
"Care to fill us in?" Quarte said. So Danté lowered his hand for the two guys to climb on. When they were the same level as the others Damino statred talking.  
"As I was going to say, Yes I trust her. Kincaid isn't really just what you see. She maybe able to kill without a thought of what she's doing, but it's how she was trained. She never would kill a child, well exept for thatone kid who was going to kill everyone, other then that no. She has a very strong cover, but I know there's a softy in there somewhere. Who do you think your Miss. Relena was? That was the inside of her. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean that she's not there. She'd give her life for any of her team members. Well she would as soon as she figures out who they are again. Don't ask about that. Maybe later. But other then that I know you guys wanna know a bit about her. Well, NEVER piss her off. She could kill someone 101 with her pinky alone. Very decipteve. A very good assassin, hmm...she's a good mechanic. Anything else. Well ask her." she finished speaking.  
"WoW.......Well, at least we knew why she wasn't afraid of Heero trying to kill her." I said.  
"DUO SHUT UP!" all the guys said.  
"What did I say?" I didn't say nothing wrong.  
-=Back at where Relena was=-  
"Now do you understand your mission?" He asked me in a calm voice.  
"Yes, retrive the chips, get the members then kill the remaining gundam pilots." This was gonna be hard, well for them to fight back that is.  
  
  
EMAILME!!!(Sorceress_Wing_Zero@GundamWing.Net)  
ANDDONTFORGETTOREVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
